


Kitchen Kiss [NSFW FANART]

by Marshview



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Drawble, Fanart, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 22:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21143924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshview/pseuds/Marshview
Summary: Draco and Harry have an impromptu moment in the kitchen.





	Kitchen Kiss [NSFW FANART]

**Author's Note:**

> This digital artwork was created for the Drarry Discord Writers Corner September 2019 Drabble/Drawble Challenge. The challenge for Drawble creators was to use two complimentary colours, and the theme, "Unexpected".


End file.
